


the colors of you

by jacobperalta



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Colors, F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Beca Mitchell discovers colors through Chloe Beale.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	the colors of you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I never tried to do anything like this before but I've always loved these kinds of fic so I thought I'd give it a try. English isn't my first language and I tried the best I could with the vocabulary I had lmao. This was inspired by the "7 days of pitch perfect 3" happening on Tumblr right now. The first day was "colors" and I know this fic is set in pitch perfect 1 and I'm like 3 days late but this counts for something, right?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters

**Black.**

Beca had always liked the color black. You could argue with her that black wasn’t really a color, but that didn’t matter to her. That was the color she chose every single time someone asked her what her favorite color was. 

She had never cared for bright colors, preferring to dress in dark tones most of the time. Her leather jacket she always had on was black, the eyeliner she put around her eyes was black, the coffee she drank was black. 

Black was a silent but powerful color. It was straight to the point and Beca liked that. She liked the strength that came with that color and she felt safe in it. When she had her black headphones on, she felt as though she could disappear in the color and the real world vanished. 

In the black, there was nothing that could hurt Beca. The echo of her parents’ fight quieted down, the judgmental looks that the girls in her English class would give her faded away, the bad grade she got in her last chemistry exam ceased to matter. 

The only thing that existed was Beca and her music. 

The absence of color brought the absence of feelings. Beca liked it better that way. She liked when it was her alone and she could do her thing without anyone else to disturb her, without anyone to judge her. She didn’t have to feel anything in the dark, she could just be. 

She graduated high school with a black shadow and she didn’t intend to change the way she acted in college. She was going to Barden for a year and then she’d move to the other side of the country where her dreams were as clear as black lines on white paper. Authoritative and definite. 

**Red.**

The first thing Beca noticed about her was her red hair. 

She had never seen red hair like that. So vibrant, so full of life. The curls in her hair bounced as the girl talked and Beca almost forgot that she was supposed to answer by how hypnotized she had been. 

“Oh, right. This is like a thing now,” she said as she grabbed the flyer that the girl was handing to her, making her black bracelets go down her arm a little. 

She tried to listen as the girl described the other acapella groups in college but really she was entranced by the red hair. The way it looked like she had spent hours perfecting every strand of hair for it to land the way she wanted to on her shoulders. It seemed like the brightness of the day wasn’t brought by the sun, but actually from the redness of her hair. 

Everything seemed dim compared to the vitality of that girl’s hair.

Beca felt her heart beat race and wondered if her face was as red as it felt. She wondered if the girl could tell that all Beca could think about was the fiery color of her hair and the pure passion that radiated out of it. 

A passion that Beca shared. The passion for music. 

It was clear that Chloe’s heart beat for one thing and that was singing. She talked with energy and excitement and every word was punctuated by a brighter shade of red. She tried to convince Beca to join their group and for a moment, Beca saw herself fall into it. 

“Help us turn our dream into a reality?”

She let herself imagine for a brief second what it would be like to see that red headed girl everyday and discover a world in nuances of red that could ignite Beca’s deepest desires. 

But red also reminded her of the word stop. Of danger. Red had an emotional side attached to it and Beca couldn’t afford to let that happen to her. She had a straight-foward goal and nothing could distract her from it. 

No matter how intense red was, it could still be covered by black. 

“Sorry, I don’t even sing. But it was really nice to meet you guys.” 

She lingered long enough to see the smile fade on the girl’s face and Beca’s world was back to black. 

**Orange.**

Beca discovered orange in autumn. 

She was aware of how cliché it was but the color only stood out to her when she was walking Chloe back to her place after an afternoon together. 

Chloe was stepping on the dead orange leaves on the ground on purpose in order to find the crispy ones so she could hear the sound that represented autumn so well. Chloe had turned to her with a smile and said that that  _ crunch  _ was the reason why she liked taking walks outside during October and Beca couldn’t agree more. 

“Thank you for the coffee,” Chloe said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

It had started as a joke to make rehearsal more bearable. Chloe had whispered in her ear that she bet Stacie couldn’t last a full song without touching her boobs and Beca had snorted, making Aubrey glare at her but she ignored the captain to shake Chloe’s hand and said “You’re on”. 

10 seconds later, Stacie’s hands were on her breasts and Chloe winked at her and told her she owed her a cup of coffee. 

They had met the day after at a local coffee shop near campus and Beca had ordered one black coffee and one pumpkin spice latte with extra whipped cream. 

“No problem,” Beca said with her hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket. 

Despite the cold wind, Beca felt the warmth of the girl walking next to her. She looked at the red hair bouncing on her shoulders with every step and thought about how orange was a gentler version of red. Though it was more restrained, it still activated emotions in Beca that she had never really felt before. 

“You know, I’m really glad you’re on the team.”

Chloe being sober meant she was able to say that sentence without her face being dangerously close to Beca’s and her eyes dropping to her lips every two seconds, making Beca’s heart skip a beat each time. 

“Thanks, Chlo. Me too,” Beca said sincerely.

When Chloe closed the door behind her after their goodbyes; all Beca could think about was orange. It was the color of Chloe’s nails that she had painted for the season, it was the color of the pumpkin on the porch that Chloe had carved, the color of the leaves on the ground on her walk back to her dorm and the color of the sky as the sun was setting before it was replaced by a black veil.

She thought of how orange was just as vibrant as red. 

And how orange and black were the colors used the most in autumn.

**Yellow.**

At the same time that the dark made an appearance earlier each day of the winter, Beca met the color yellow. 

Despite the redness of her hair, Chloe radiated yellow. Beca found out quickly that even if the sun had set at 4 PM, the day was still bright as long as Chloe was smiling.

And Chloe was always smiling. 

While Beca had compared herself to a dark rain cloud all her life, she thought of Chloe as sunshine. The snowstorm that hit Atlanta a week ago had nothing on the positivity that Chloe Beale had on the world. 

She was on Chloe’s bed, looking at the girl as she painted her nails on the floor. She was talking about what happened in her Russian Lit class that day and Beca was listening because when Chloe talked, you couldn’t help but listen. She had a bright smile that lit up the room as she focused on her task. 

It was a sunny day. The snow on the ground was making the sun reflect in Chloe’s room, making the whole world seem more shiny. Even Beca’s black nails looked as vivid as Chloe’s yellow ones. 

It had been a good day. Sure, her class had been boring and she found out she was on the verge of failing another one of her classes but as she listened to the redhead talk about a girl dropping coffee on her teacher, Beca could only think that today was a good day. 

She would consider herself a broody person; mostly sarcastic and quiet. But not today. Today, Beca was happy. Chloe’s smile was contagious and Beca hadn’t been able to keep it off her lips the whole time she was hanging out with the senior. 

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Black,” she said out of pure habit. 

“That’s not a color, Becs.”

Beca pointed to her bag that was next to Chloe’s near the bed. “What color is my bag?”

“Black?”

“Told you.” 

Chloe let out a laugh, one that filled the room in a golden glow and Beca’s heart rate picked up. 

“Well played. Aren’t you going to ask me what my favorite color is?”

“It’s yellow.”

Chloe looked away from her nails and looked at her, a surprised look on her face. 

“How did you know?”

Beca shrugged arrogantly, happy she got it right. 

“Just a guess.”

A smile crept on Chloe’s face and she grabbed one of Beca’s hands. Before the younger girl could pull away, Chloe painted a streak of yellow on her index finger.

“Hey!”

“There. That’s much better,” Chloe said and went back to paint her pinkie. “Your style is way too dark, Becs.” 

Beca looked at her fingernail and was shocked by the abrupt contrast between yellow and black. How the black didn’t absorb the yellow like it should have but instead let it shine a light on her.

Just before her thumb wiped it away, she decided to let it dry. After that, every time she looked at her hand, she thought of Chloe’s smile. 

**Green.**

Green entered Beca’s life in the form of a 6’2 boy. 

His name was Tom, he played football for Barden University and he always had his green hoodie on with his team’s logo on it. When he wasn’t wearing it, Chloe was. 

He appeared in Beca’s life out of nowhere and suddenly, the girl wasn’t able to see the person she considered her best friend without him by her side. 

Leaves were turning green again and flowers could finally bloom as spring made its way back to Barden. It was finally warm enough to go out in only a light jacket so Beca and her black leather jacket became one again. Tom only wore his stupid team’s merch because he wanted the world to know he played football and his team’s color happened to be green.

While green could have been a reminder of the picnics on the quad Chloe organized for her from time to time, instead it only reminded Beca of the arrogant boy. His green eyes that looked at Chloe like she was a piece of meat and not an actual human being that had a lot to say. 

Beca was walking back to class when she saw them make out against the green house the college had and she sighed, continuing her route. She wasn’t sure that the couple had said more than two words to each other since they started dating, their lips always attached together. 

Which was a shame in Beca’s opinion because Chloe was fascinating. The younger girl loved closing her eyes at night during their sleepovers and just listening to Chloe bounce from conversation topic to another, barely stopping to catch her breath. 

Sometimes, she imagined that they were in a forest, surrounded by trees that reminded them of how insignificant and small they were. That the fact that Chloe Beale was alive at the same time as Beca Mitchell was the most innocent and purest coincidence there ever was. 

But Beca was thankful for it everyday. 

They were two little black dots on this green Earth, but somehow Chloe made Beca seem important, she made her feel loved. 

Green wasn’t the serenity of hearing the redhead talk in the dark anymore, it was the envy stuck in her throat, the jealousy making her heart tug. The image of Chloe’s lips on Tom’s making her stomach churn as if she was going to be sick, the continuous unpleasantness telling her that maybe she wasn’t as special for Chloe as she thought she was.

Beca wondered if Tom had something new and refreshing that she didn’t. Maybe it was her own fault for being too much of a coward to actually kiss Chloe like she had wanted to for months. 

Beca didn’t like the color green. 

**Blue.**

Beca fell in love with the color blue as she fell in love with Chloe. 

Blue and Chloe came together most of the time. It had to do with the fact that the senior had the bluest eyes Beca had ever seen on someone. Every time Beca looked into her eyes, she felt as though she was about to be hypnotized but somehow, she liked it. 

She always saw falling in love as a fall that never ended but Beca landed in water quickly after meeting Chloe Beale. She was submerged in cyan from head to toe and after a while, it became clear that Beca could breathe better in the color than she ever could in the darkness. 

The first time she had truly noticed how blue her eyes were was when Chloe barged in her shower and she forced herself to never look away from her eyes. They had harmonized together, their two voices blending in together easily as if they had been doing it their whole lives. Beca had seen the entire world in those eyes.

Beca had blue eyes too but never did she feel as though her eyes were as magnificent as Chloe’s. For her, her blue eyes meant they were cold and distant. They reminded her of ice or steel and both of those things let people know they weren’t welcomed in Beca’s life. She had never cared much about the color of her eyes until Chloe told her with excitement one day,

_ “We have matching blue eyes!” _

She could see the sky in Chloe’s eyes. Being with Chloe did make anyone feel higher than they actually were. Being with her made Beca feel like she was floating on a cloud on her way to meet the edge of the world; where the sky and the ocean met. 

Chloe wore blue dresses to match her eyes when she felt happy. When Beca knocked on Chloe’s door and the girl opened the door to reveal a blue dress, the freshman knew Chloe was happy. 

Although this time seemed different. When Chloe had called her over, the second thing that Beca noticed after the blue dress was the tears covering the ocean blue eyes. 

Physical contact was a big thing for Chloe so that was how they ended up on Chloe’s bed, the redhead’s forehead resting against Beca’s collarbone, their legs tangled until you couldn’t tell which limb belonged to whom and Chloe’s hands holding on to her like Beca was about to slip away from her grasp any second. 

But Beca was holding on just as tightly, kissing the top of her head as the smell of Chloe’s hair transported her to a faraway beach. Every sob crashed onto them like a wave as their bodies clung to one another and Beca painted a picture of peacefulness with her words to calm Chloe down. 

“I’ll punch him,” she said after Chloe’s breath had steadied. “You saw me do it once, I can do it a second time. It doesn’t hurt that bad.”

Chloe pulled away and light blue eyes met Beca’s steel ones. There was a hint of a smile on her face and it wasn’t a lot but it seemed like the redhead was already on her way to healing.

“I’m not really a fan of violence.”

“Oh for a guy like that I am.”

The kind of guy who made out with girls on the beach while his girlfriend was getting surgery for her nodes was the kind of guy who definitely deserved a fist in the face. Beca wondered if she could punch hard enough to make the green of his eyes disappear under a blue bruise. 

Blue orbs stared at Beca deeply until she closed her eyes and made Beca instantly miss the color. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come back to the Bellas.”

Another blue thing in Beca’s life. The Bellas logo was blue, the uniform was blue, the pitch pipe that Beca now held onto was blue. It seemed fitting that the colors matched Chloe’s energy because Chloe infected everything that she was a part of. She made everything more happy on her path, Beca being the first example. 

“You would have been fine.”

“Not without you.”

For a second, Beca caught a glimpse of Chloe swimming right next to her in the water where she had fallen. They weren’t sinking or desperately trying to stay afloat, they both trusted each other enough to know they weren’t in danger together. The best part about it was, Beca got the feeling Chloe could breathe better too. 

She wondered if Chloe liked Beca’s blue eyes as much as she liked Chloe’s. 

**Purple.**

The stage lights at Lincoln Center were purple. 

They went after the Treblemakers but this time, the girls were not nearly as nervous as they were the last two times because they were all much more confident in their number. Being able to create the Bella sound in the way she wanted ignited a creativity in Beca that she had never known she had. 

She had worked day and night to create the perfect mash-up of songs and the smile Chloe had given her the first time she showed it to the Bellas had made the purple circles around her tired eyes worth it. 

They were on stage and the violet lights were shining on them and they were the only people that existed at that moment. There were no Treblemakers, there was no Jesse making her feel bad for not liking him back, there was only the Bellas performing Beca’s mash-up.

Beca tried to keep her eyes on the audience as much as possible but she couldn’t help but glance at the redhead girl in the front from time to time. Once again, the colors seem to radiate out of her as she stole the spotlight in Beca’s heart. 

Chloe was every color on Earth. She was red, orange, yellow, green, blue and as they walked off stage under the standing ovation of the crowd; Chloe was purple. 

Because all Beca could think about was the way the light shined on her perfectly at the end of the number as she smiled at the audience. Somehow, that gave her the bravery to do what she had longed to do for so long now. 

Chloe turned to her to tell her something but Beca could only see purple as she grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her in. Their lips met halfway and Chloe kissed back with everything in her without missing a beat. She felt the redhead’s hands pulling her closer by the hips and Beca wrapped her arms around her neck and her fingers tangled in red curls. 

Later that night, Chloe made Beca see every color of the rainbow as their hands explored each other. The physical proof that what they did wasn’t a figment of Beca’s imagination was a few deep purple marks on her neck where Chloe’s mouth had been, where she had whispered her first I love you’s to Beca. 

As they laid in bed together and after all the lights were closed to submerge them into darkness, Beca could still see all the colors as clear as day. Chloe had offered her a hand to a brighter world and pulled her out of the shadows and Beca was okay with that. 

“Ask me what my favorite color is,” Beca whispered as she felt Chloe’s fingers tracing her spine.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“You.”

Black was so lonely compared to the other colors and she didn’t want that anymore.

She quite liked colors now. You could even say she was in love with colors. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked this! If you did, don't forget to leave a kudos and maybe even a comment! 
> 
> twitter: @chloebeaie  
> tumblr: chlobeales


End file.
